Summer In Rio
by Nexus The Assassin Macaw
Summary: A season of episodes that forcuses on the adventures and the fun that our favourite birds from the movie,Rio goes through.
1. Chapter 1

Some of the titles here are stories that are already written by Cyan The Hot Wing and she had given me permission to sort od use those titles and make a extended versions of those stories and at the same time,i have been given permission to use her oc and if any of you is interested,i will hardly include your oc's in this stories and one last thing ignore the dates there and the first episode should be up soon:)

Summer In Rio is a tv series based on the successful movie franchise,Rio.

Episode list

1)Secret Package(31st December 2015)

As Jewel birthday approaches,Blu planned a surprisef birthday party for Jewel with the helped of his they were so busy with the preparation that they forgot the a mysterious package appeared In their birdhouse, Blu decided to use that as a birthday gift without knowing what it holds.

2)Attack From The Shadows(9th January 2016)

After a series of mysterious disappearance of animals during the night,the peaceful jungle of Rio goes into a panick mode as the animals speculate that the dissapearance were caused by a blood tasty to restored peace back to the Jungle,Blu and the gang sets out to prove that there is no monster.

3)And Then There Was One(16th January 2016)

After a series of arguments,Pedro and Nico went their separate to bring the two Samba master back together,Blu and Rafael comes up with several ideas to bring them back Jewel brings Bia to a science fair.

4)Trouble At The Club(23rd January 2016)

A normal day at the Samba club was ruined when a gang of Black Hawks tried to take over the place for and Blu must help Nico and Pedro save their club before it's too late.

5)Wilder Than Wild(30th January 2016)

When Blu and the gang visits Linda's and Tulio's house,Jewel accidentally ate a medicine that was meant to provide more energy for sick Jewel wasn't sick,the medicine caused her to become high and got worse when she flew out of the house leaving Blu and the gang on a wild goose chase for her.

6)Girls Days Out(12th February 2016)

Cyan and Jewel goes out on a day together While Blu went for his medical check and Pedro had been tasked to look after their kids but things goes wrong when Tiago disappeared leaving Pedro and Nico panicking to find him before Blu and Jewel returned.

7)Treasure Hunt(12th February 2016)

Bia finds a treasure map and convinced Blu and the rest to go with her on a treasure the whole thing turned out to be a trap by the blackhwaks.

8)Brain Washed(19th Febuary 2016)

A new bird comes and live in the jungle of Rio and although he seems friendly,but he has a very evil reason for living here and is up to Jewel to put an end to his plan.

9)Self Defense(26th Febuary 2016)

After Jewel realised that Blu wasn't good in self defense,she decided to teach when Jewel is captured by the black hawk,it's up to Blu to use his new skills to save her.

10)Torch Of Victory Part 1(11th March 2016)

The 2016 Summer Olympics comes to Rio and Blu decided to take his family to watch the opening when he accidentally stumbles upon plans of the manager to sabotage the ceremony,Blu must find a way to warn the humans before anything could happen.

11)Torch Of Victory Part 2(18th March 2016)

After failing to convince the humans that they were telling the truth,Blu and the gang together with Linda and Tulio must now break into the back stage and put a stop to his plans.

12)Day Of Fame(25th March 2016)

After saving the Opening Ceremony of the 2016 Summer Olympic,Blu and the gang along with Linda and Tulio are invited to a special dinner from the Organizing community.

13)One Plus One Equals Troubles(1st April 2016)

The Black hawks teamed up with Hypno bird to finish off Blu and the Blu and Jewel are captured,they are saved by a mysterious group of birds.

14)A Family Day Indoor(8th April 2016)

After being rescued from the black hawks,Blu and Jewel decided to spend a family day together in Linda's house.

15)The Macaw Conspiracy(15th April 2016)

When Blu and Jewel are accused for attacking the military Macaw base,they are brought into custody by Captain with the rest tried to prove their innocence.

16)The Macaw Conspiracy Part 2(22nd April 2016)

After finding clues that the attack had something to do with the blackhawks,Cyan and the rest infiltrated the black hawks base to find evidence to prove the innocence of Blu and Jewel.

17)Race To The Edge(13th May 2016)

Nico,Pedro and the rest are captured by the black hawks after they infiltrated their base except for the evidence to prove Blu's and Jewel's innocence,Cyan rushed back to the Military Macaws base to get help and free Blu and Jewel.

18)Race To The Edge Part 2(20th May 2016)

Nico and the rest are brought to a edge of a cliff where they will be convicing Captain Ace that Blu and Jewel are innconet, Cyan together with them set out to save their friends.

19)Race To The Edge Part 3 (27th May 2016)

Blu and the gang engaged in a final battle with the Black hawks on the edge of the cliff as the sun set.

20)Party Time!(3rd June 2016)

After finally defeating the Black Hawks and Hypno Bird,Blu and the rest can finally relax knowing that their enemy is behind end it all off,Nico and Pedro throws a huge party at the Samba Club


	2. Secret Package Part 1

**Here's the first chapter of this sseries,it may not be good but I will work to make sure that each chapter that comes after this will get better and now enjoy the first chapter.**

Darkness triumphs in the skies all over Brazil,the only thing keeping the cities streerts from calling into darkness were the artificial lights coming from buildings and streets was now winter time in Brazil which meant that the temperature is much lower than usual.

But the cold did not stop a family of blue macaws from waking up extremely early to watch the sun had already flown all the way from their home to the beach in front of Arpoador which is one of the best places to watch the sunrise in Rio.

They had all gathered around a campfire made by their intelligent father, ,Bia,Carla and Tiago sat around the campfire with their wings placed over the campfire to enjoy the warmth that the fire was giving on the other hand is working hard to keep the fire burning by adding sticks into the fire for it to feed on.

Blu looked out over the ocean and saw a shimmer of yellow light appearing on the horizon,meaning that the sun was about to weather had been cooperating with them,there was not a single cloud in the sky meaning that they will have an undisturbed view of the magnificent sunrise.

Blu called out to his family and they all turned to face the ocean where the sun was already rising up.

The sunrise had become even more beautiful as the sun peeked over the sky had now become pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun coloring the clouds above with a pinkish hue. As the sun slowly ascended, the sky in the west became a deep neon blue as the light reached further out.

This beautiful sight surely made the effort of waking up early worth Blue Macaws were left speechless as they admired the beautiful sun rise,the most beautiful sunrise that any of them had seen.

"Wow!this is spectacular!"The family exclaimed in unison,the beutiful right of the sun rise and certainly enthralled they weren't here just for the sun rise,the other reason for them visiting here was because today was a special day for a special someone and that someone is none other than the kids loving mother and Blu's loving wife,Jewel.

"Happy Birthday,Jewel,hope you enjoyed your early morning present,"Blu wished Jewel a happy birthday as he wrapped his wings around her shoulders and planted a kiss on her cheeks.

A bright smile appeared on Jewels' face as she rested her head on Blu's shoulders."Thank you Blu,I have really enjoyed it,"She replied while she nuzzled her head against his shoulders to get comfortable.

"You shouldn't be thanking me only,i mean the kids were mainly the one who came up with this idea,"Blu informed Jewel as he turned to face his kids who was sitting next to them with a smile on his face.

The three kids smiled back at thier father before they shouted,"Happy Birthday Mom!"in a very loud and cheerful tone.

Jewel got her head off Blu's shoulders and stood up,she walked to her kids and sat down next to them."Carla,Bia,Tiago,you there have no idea how happy I am to be your you for this wonderful gift,"Jewel thanked her kids and tears of joy was forming in her eyes.

The three kids saw this and smiled before they ran and have Jewel a big warm hug,"Happy Birthday Mom,"The three whispered in unison as they nuzzled their head against her chest.

Eveything was going perfect and according to what the blue macaws had planned,they were all happy and this was certainly a fantastic start for a special day for Jewel.

"So what did you guys plan for the rest of the day?"Jewel asked as they serparted from their hug.

Blu and the three kids turned to face each other,It was like they were comunicating waited for a reply with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm waiting,"Jewel said snickering with her wings folded.

"So Jewel,me and the kids have to go back to the aviary for a checkup and you will not be allowed to come with us due to some reasons that I can't tell you,"Blu said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Jewel shot Blu a dubious look as she suspected that Blu and her kids were up to something and she found his excuse hard to believe.

But before Jewel could asked any more question,she was interrupted when she heard someone calling her name from above her.

Jewel tilted her head up and scanned the surrounding sky to find the source of the eventually locates the source of the voice and it was none other than her frined,Cyan.

Cyan landed beside them and just as Jewel was about to great her,Cyan shouted"Happy Birthday!"at the top of her lungs.

Jewel smiled at Cyan and said"Thank you."Cyan and Jewel started talking to each other while Blu and the kids secretly made their took flight and flew back to their home.


	3. Secret package part 2

After a exhausting twenty minutes flight, the Blue Macaw family,excluding Jewel of course had reached back to their bird house.

They landed on the ground next to the tree where their friends,Rafael,Nico,Pedro,Luiz and Eva had already gathered there waiting for them.

"You guys are late!"Rafael scolded the blue Macaw family.

"Sorry we ran into some delays on the way back here,"Blu explained as the three kids nodded their head to back their father up.

"Anyway,what do you want us to do?"Rafael inquired.A smile of determination appeared on Blu's face before he gave out the orders."Alright!Cyan and Jewel will be back in a few hours time so we must make use of every second we have to make sure that the party goes smooth and nicely."

"Rafael and Eva,you guys are responsible for getting the food ready,Nico and Pedro,you guys are responsible for the music and me,Luiz and my kids wil be responsible for the decorations,everybody knows what to do?"Blu gave out the orders as the rest nodded their head to show that they understand what they needed to do.

"Alright we got no time to lost,let's get to work!"Blu exclaimed with a wing pump before they spilt up and went to do their part.

Back at Arpoador,Jewel and Cyan was playing around in the sand,making sand angles and sand castles.

"This is fun!"Jewel exclaimed cheerfully as she made a sand angle on the sand.

"Careful,you do not want any crabs to crawl into your ears,the sand here is filled with small crabs,"Cyan jokingly warned Jewel as she built a sand caster next to where Jewel was making the sand angle.

"Don't worry,my ears are to small for the crabs to crawl in,"Jewel replied calmly after which she started feeling something crawling into her ear.

Her face went from a smiling to a horridfied fave after she realized that a crab had indeed crawl into her ears.

"Help!get it out!"Jewel exclaimed as she jumped off the sand and started jumping around trying to get the crab out of her ear.

Cyan wanted to help her,but she couldn't help but laugh at how funny Jewel's looks.

"Stop laughing and help me!"Jewel exclaimed as she tried to get the crab out of her ear with her wing.

"I...will...help...you!"Cyan said in between laughters as she ran to help Jewel.

"Alright,stay clam and don't move,"Cyan said in clam and quiet tone to clam Jewel down.

Jewel took deep breaths and calmed picked up a stick that was convinietly next to them.

Cyan inserted the stick into Jewel,a ear and a few seconds later,she pulled out the stock an the crab was also pulled out with it.

"There you go,we got it out,"Cyan said with smile as she placed the stock softly back onto the sand to let the crab go.

"Thanks for your help,"Jewel thanked Cyan with a awkward smile on her face because of she knew that she had made a huge fool out of herself infront of her friend.

"Welcome,maybe next time you will listen to my advice,"Cyan replied as they started walking off to get some shelter.

"I surely will,"Jewel replied.

After a few mintues,The two blue macaws sat Under the shade of big tree,drinking from a coconut that they had "found".

"This coconut is great!"Jewel exclaimed as she stretch her wing and laid down on the sand.

"Yeah,told you it will be easier to take from a fruit stand them to take one from the trees,"Cyan replied at the same time revealing how they got the coconut.

"Yeah,but I feel guilty for stealing it,"Jewel said as she sat up and leaned against the tree.

"It isn't stealing take it as a birthday present from the fruit seller to you,"Cyan said as wired way to make Jewel feel better.

"Yeah,that does make me feel better,"Jewel smiled at Cyan as they tried to drink the coconut at the same time,causing them to bang their head against each other.

"Ops,sorry,"Jewel apolagised to Cyan as the two of them broke out laughing.

Back at the bird house,everything was goin according to plan,everything was going just foods brought back by Rafael And Eva were fantastic,the music chosen by Nico and Pedro were great and the decoration looks beautiful.

Blu smiled as he thought about how happy Jewel will be when she saw this.


	4. Attack From The Shadows

(The first story will no longer be updated sorry:)

It was the mid night hour in Rio De Janeiro and the mid night hour is the time where paranormal activities are the most active.

In the local Jungle of Rio,a lone dog was wandering around in the flowers as he went his way,minding his own then,he heard something approaching him from behind,whatever it was,it was growling very loudly and every step it took would cause the earth to shake.

The lone dog froze in his tracks as he slowly turned his head around to see what was being him and too his horror all he could see was two big glowing red dog started shaking in fear and before it could ran away,the figure jumped at last thing the dog would have saw before getting crush was the sight of the under belly og the beast.

The next morning in a clearing in the jungle, different types of animals had gathered they all seemed to be talking about a jungle monster.

"It is real,I saw it with my own two eyes!"A female bulldog exclaimed.

And as usual that will always be someone how is sceptical about it and that guy is an old Owl called opinions about the monster isn't quite popular with the rest of the animals as they all thought of him as just a crazy old Owl.

Up in the sky,the gunderson family together with their friends are playing a little game of air soccer."Dad!"Tiago screamed for his father's attention as he kick the ball to tried to catch the ball but misses completely and this allowed Cyan to catch the ball.

Once the ball was with her,Cyan kicked the ball as hard as she could to try and scored a ball went flying towards Jewel,who was the goal keeper for the gunderson strched her wing out and tried to catch the ball,but she missed by a few inched and this allowed the ball to fly even further away to the clearing in the forest where all the animal have gathered.

Back at the clearing,Billy was still trying his hardest to get the other animals to believe him but some animals would just walk away from him the moment her got close to them.

"There is no such thing as monsters,"Billy exclaimed out,hoping that someone would bother to listen to him.

Billy sighed as he thought that he should stop wasting his breath on animals that won't listen and that is when he was hit in the head by the ball.

"Ouch!"Billy exclaimed as he rubbed the area of his head that got hit by the seeing that their ball had hit someone,Jewel immediately flew over to apolagize."sorry sir it was an accident,"Jewel apolagized to Billy as she picked up the ball.

"It's okay,"Billy replied,Jewel may not know Billy but judging by his tone,Jewel knew that there was something bothering him.

"It's everything alright? "Jewel asked.

"No,I tried to tell this people that the monster aren't real but they all think I'm lunatic and crazy,obviously I'm not alright,"Billy hearing the word monsters,Jewel interest was immediately captured.

Back in the air,the rest were waiting for Jewel to return with the ball but it had already been around tem minutes and Blu was starting to get worried for Jewel.

"Let's go find Jewel,"Blu flew towards the direction that Jewel went and when they were close enough to the clearing,they immediately spotted Jewel among the crowd of animal.

They landed behind Jewel and Blu went to talk to her."Jewel what's the problem?"Blu inquired.

"Blu meet Billy and Billy this is Blu,"Jewel introduced Both Billy and Blu to each other as they exchanged wing shake.

"What's going on Billy?"Blu inquired as he gestured to all the other animals around him that was discussing about the monster.

"They all think that there are monster in the woods just because some animals had went missing,"Billy explained.

"That can't be possible, monster aren't real,"Blu commented.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them!"Billy exclaimed with his wing pinged at all the other animals angrily.

"Calm down,I will help you explain the whole thing to the animals, "Blu said in a reassuring tone but Jewel immediately knows that something was going to go wrong.

"Everyone can I have your attention!"Blu shouted,the first time no one listened.

"Everyone listened up!"Blu exclaimed in a more robust voice and this got the whole animal crowd to shut up and turn to face him.

The place was quite as they waited for Blu to speak."there is no such thing as monster,"Blu said.

"How can you be soo sure that there isn't mosnter in our jungle!"A random animal commented,the coment was followed by the sound of other animals agreeing to what he said.

"I'm not,but I can prove it!" Blu replied

"How are you going to prove it!"A group of animals asked in unison.

Blu needed to think a way out of this before the animals started beating him up.

"Tonight!me,my family and my friend wil head into the forest and prove that there isn't any monster!"Blu exclaimed without discussing with his family and friends.

Tiago was pumped up at the thought of a monster hunt,so he started jumping excitedly.

As soon as Blu announced that,the crowd started cheering for them because of their bravery.


	5. Discussion

Thirty Minutes later at the Samba Club)

"How could you make such a decision without discussing with us first!now everyone in the jungle expects all of us to go monster hunting tonight!"Cyan exclaimed,her voice was so loud that it echoed around the tent for a good three seconds.

"Cyan,you are overreacting,there's nothing to worry about because monster aren't real,"Blu replied in a calm tone so that he sounded more convincing But he didn'trealised that Cuba wasn't angry because she was scared.

"I'm not angry because I'm scare,I'm angry because I'm going to have to waste my whole night searching for something that isn't even real!"Cyan replied in anger.

"Yeah,Blu what you did wasn't cool,it's stupid,"Nico commented while standing on the table so that he could be at Blu's eye level.

Pedro landed beside Nico and Nodded his head in agreement to what Nico had mentioned.

"It won't be a waste of time,if we prove that there is no monster, we will return peace back to the jungle,"Blu explained,hoping that this reason will convince his friends and family that they would not be wasting their time but they will actually be doing something meaningful.

But their faces already told Blu that they were not convinced and still wasn't keen on spending their whole night hunting for a imaginary monster.

Jewel who was sitting on a chair with her wings and talons crossed for the whole conversation,finally spoke," If we would to do this,who would take care of the kids,we can't let them came along,"Jewel mentioned.

"We don't need anyone to take care of us,wwe want to come along!" Tiago exclaimed in response to what Jewel had mentioned.

"I'm sorry Tiago, but your mom is right,its too dangerous for the three of you,"A frown immediately appeared on Tiagos' face after he heard what his father said.

"But,Dad why whould it be dangerous,like what you said,monster aren't real,"Bia reminded Blu of what he had said.

Blu was left speechless for few seconds as he thought of a come back,"Yes,I did say that,but that are still other danger that are lurking in the jungle and I'm not taking any chances."

The three kids sigh in disappointment as they knew that their father won't be changing his mind any time soon.

"Alright guys here the plan for tonight,Rafael,Nico and Pedro,you guys will stay at my bird house and look after my ,Cyan,Billy and me will head out into the forest to see what we can find,we will communicate with each other by using walkie talkies which I will get from Linda later,"Blu gave out the orders as the rest nodded their head to show that they understood their roles.

After Blu was done giving out the orders,everyone spilt up and went to do their preparation.

But before Cyan could leave the club to do her own things,Blu called for her."Cyan,I have some urgent things I need to discuss with Billy,do you mind helping me get the walkie-talkies?"Blu asked.

"Sure,I don't mind,"Cyan replied.

"Thanks,"Blu thanked Cyan before she took flight and flew to Linda's bookstore to get the walkie talkies.

After Cyan was gone,Blu went on to talk to Billy,"Billy!"Blu shouted for him.

"Yes?"Billy replied as he slowly made his way towards Blu from the other side of the Club.

"Billy,do you have any idea which part of the forest we should be searching at?"Blu inquired.

"Most of the dissapearance cases occurred around a certain area,the monster wasn't never sighted outside that area,"Billy replied.

Blu took out a map of the jungle an asked,"so all the dissapearance happened in this area?"Blu asked as he circled an area of the map with a pencil.

"Yes,"Billy replied.

"Alright,so we search for clues in this area tonight,"Blu declared with determination in his voice.

Outside the samba club,the weather had took a turn for the worst as it started twining cats and dogs.

Cyan drenched straight down to the skin and she was shivering in having water hitting her eyes were surely having a effect on her sight and ability to fly.

"Few more mintues,"Cyan told herself as she braved through the rain and to Linda's bookstore.

After a few more mintues of flying in the rain,Linda's bookstore finally came into view."Finally!"Cyan exclaimed in relief.

Cyan flew to the front door and pushed the door open with her talons before she flew into the bookstore.

"Hello Cyan,nice to see you today,"The farmiliar voice of Linda that Cyan was all wet,Linda took out a towel and picked Cyan up.

"Hold still,I will wipe you dry,"Linda said as she gently cleaned Cyan with the towel.

Cyan closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt Linda rubbing against her body softly,the best part of it all,she felt warm.


	6. mission starts

So why are you here?"Linda froze the moment she asked that,she thought that Blu had already inform Linda about it and she would already have the walkie talkies was no way for her to communicate with Linda,she could neither speak to her or communicate with her through writing.

So she had to resort to uses sign language and hope that Linda would be able to guess what she was trying to coming up with sign language that represents a walkie talkie was ready a very hard challenge.

She tried to curled her wings into the shape of a phone but it didn't quite work out for her as Linda couldn't guess what she was trying to say at all."You want a banana?"Linda shook her head in response and tried again,but Linda still couldn't guess it.

Then Cyan realised one thing,she might not be able to write, but she could flew to pick up a pencil and paper before she flew back to the pencil in her talons,Cyan started drawing out the shape of the walkie talkie.

Back at the Samba club,everything was being set up for that nights mission,the samba club would be their mission control station for the night.

"Alright guys,all we have to do is go out to the jungle spend one night in there gathering evidence that may explain why some animals are disappearing and weather if it is really due to a monster,"Blu said,Jewel and Billy stood in a circle around the table as Blu gave out the pre mission briefing.

"We will keep in touch with mission control with a walkie talkies,if you see any thing,report it in immediately got it?"Blu rest noises their head in response.

"Now we just have to wait for Cyan to return with the walkie a few seconds after Blu said that,Cyan entered the club with a bag of Elsie talked in her talons.

"Here you go',"Cyan said as she placed down the bag while she panted instead of thanking her ,Blu asked,"What took you so long?"

"You should be grateful I helped you to get this things,the least you could do was actually tell Linda the reason I'm there instead making try tell her myself!"Cyan said sternly,she was clearly not happy with Blu.

"Alright,we got all we need,now we just have to wait till night time before we start,"Blu said.

Night did not take long to come,it was soon 7.3o pm and the skies were already dark."Rafael, you will be in charge of communication with us,Nico and Pedro,keep me kids out of trouble please,"Blu said,Nuco and Pedro looked at him with a reassuring look before they said,"Don't worry Blu your kids are save with us."

Blu smiled a them and said,"Thaks for helping.""No problems Bro,"Pedro replied.

"The four us will back by sun rise if we don't get eaten by any animal or monster before that,"Blu said in a jokingly manner,but the danger was still quite real though.

"Good luck Guys!"The birds who were staying at the Samba club have their last well wishes to them before they took flight and flew off.

"Alright time to do a check,"Rafael said to himself."Jewel,Blu,Cyan,Bily do you guys head me?"Rafael spoke into the microphone and waited for a response.

The first response that came through was from Jewel,follwoed By Blu,Cyan and Billy.

" System check completely,you guys are ready to go!'Rafael said into the microphone before leaned back on his chair and relaxed,meanwhile,The kids,Nico and Pedro were playing a game of Don't forget the lyrics to keep themselves entertain.

After a long flight,they finally reached the entrance of the forest."We will split up from here and we will gather back here by sun rise,"Blu whispered.

"Alright,got it," The other three responded,they were also whispering.

"Good luck guys," They wished each other good luck before they went their separate ways into the forest.

The forest was cold and quite,that was practically no sound a side form the sound of the wind blowing.

"it's quiet here,doesn't seemed that there is anything here," Cyan reported in."Keep looking,we cannit miss out a thing,"Blu replied.

"I got a little bit more life in my area," Jewel reported in as a snake side passed her.

"How about you Billy?"Blu asked.

"Nothing on my side to,"Billy Replied.

Everything seems to be normal in the jungle,it surely looks like there are no monster at all in the jungle,but at least that was what Blu thought.

Billy was walking next to small creek when he heard footsteps behind him,he immediately turned around but there was Nothing there." Is anyone out there!"Billy called out,but got no response.

The next thing he heard,sned chills down his spine,it was the sound of growling being turned around slowly and to his hooror,he is met by two red menacing eyes,the rest of the body of the creatures was to well camouflaged in the dark to be seen.

A few minutes later,Rafael decided to do a check,"Everyone please report about your status,"He said.

"Jewel here,I'm still good," Jewel said.

"I'm still alive," Blu replied.

"Not dead yet," Cyan said.

But there was no response from Billy."Billy?,Billy do you copy?"Rafael said into the microphone,hoping to get some response from he got nothing.

"Guys,I think something might have happened to Billy,you guys need to find him now!" Rafael shouted into the microphone in an anxious voice.


	7. Finding Answers

"Alright I will go find him,"Blu said,at the same moment,a loud scream came from Blu's south and it sounded like Billy.

"Guys did you hear that?"Blu asked as he trembled in was starting to think that it wasn't a good idea for them to be out here.

"If you mean the loud scream,yes I heard it,"Cyan replied in a surprisingly calm tone considering the situation that they are in.

"Jewel,you are closer to where Billy was last at,can you go find him,"Blu asked.

"sure,I will report...,"Jewel paused in the middle of her sentence of she heard heavy footsteps aproching her from behind.

"Jewel what's wrong,"Blu asked anxiously.

Jewel heard a soft growl as she slowly turned her head around,all she could see of the monster was it's glowing red eyes,the rest of it was to dark to be seen in the darkness.

Blu waited anxiously for Jewel to reply but the reply never came,but after a few seconds,a message came from Jewel,"Blu it isn't a monster,it's a...,"She was cut off before she could finish,leaving Blu hanging.

"Jewel!,Jewel!"Blu shouted ino the walkie talkie.

"Blu,things are getting out of hand,you should leave now!"Rafael said but Blu wasn't keen on the idea of leaving Billy and Jewel behind.

"How about Billy and Jewel,we can't just leave them!"Blu exclaimed.

"We will come back for them later,we need to get ourselves out of here now!"Cyan replied.

Blu was still reluctant,"but we still can't leave ..."Blu stopped halfway when he heard a loud demonic growl and he immediately changed his mind,"You know what we can come back later,let's leave,Blu said while he tremble in fear.

Both Blu and Cyan took flight and left the forest area,they were the lucky ones who mange to get out,while the data of both Jewel and Billy remained unknown to them.

At the Samba club,The three kids were already asleep along side Nico and Pedro while Rafael waited for Blu and Cyan to ,Nico and Pedro were fully aware of what had happens but they haven't told the kids because they fell asleep before they had the chance to.

The entrance to the club opened and both Cyan and Blu entered,their faces were pale,properly because they were both terrified."You two look pale,"Rafael said,stating the obvious.

The two blue macaws sat down on a chair as Rafael serve them some drinks to calm them down."There is definitely a monster in those woods,"Blu said as he struggle to pick up the cup of water as his wings were still trembling.

"And that monster captured our friends,we need to find that beast and kill it before it harms anymore innocent animals!"Cyan said with her wings clenched in determination.

"We will go back in the morning and see if we can find any signs of where the monster could have taken Jewel and Billy,"Rafael stated.

"If we want to catch that beast,we should get some rest first,"Cyan suggested as she yawned.

"Good idea,I'm beat,"Blu agreed to Cyan walked over to where the kids,Nico and Pedro were sleeping and joined them.

They soon fell asleep while Rafael remained awake to do some researching on any possible records of a monster in that area on the Internet.

He didn't had a computer but he had a smartphone which could also serve the Web. He opened up Google Chrome and searched 'Monster in Rio'.But all the results he got was just about Monster movies filmed In Rio and none of the information gathered was of any use.

Rafael continued to search for answers,he deleted his original search and chaged it to 'Jungle Of Rio'. This time he found much more useful results.

He scrolled through the results and learned that the area where the monster was usually sighted was actually a area where a Company wanted to build it's new factory but wasn't allowed to because of the wild life living in that area and if they wanted to build on that area,the area should have less that a thousand animals living there.

He read the article and found out that they were denined acess to build on that area just three weeks ago and that is also when the monster was first more Rafael reads,the more convinced he is that the monster had something to do with that Company.

"This can't be a coincidnece,"Rafael did some more research on the Company which is called ' Sky Tech' and found out that the company specializes in building lifelike robotic replica of almost everything including animals.

"Could this company be behind all this?"Rafael he remembered the last few words that Jewel said before she went missing."Jewel said that it wasn't a monster, so could it actually had been a robot?"Rafael thought.

"But what motive whould that company have to do this kind of stuff,"Rafael thought with his wing tip on his chin.

"They wanted to build on that land but was denined because of the wildlife living there,what if they planted a fake monster there to scare away the animals so they build on it!"Rafael exclaimed in excitement as he was delighted that he was getting closer to solve the mystery.

But right now,all this were only just theroies,without any hard evidence,there was no way he would be able to prove that he was right.

He checked the clock and realized that it was already 3 am."Better get some sleep,"Rafael told himself as he walked dover to where th others were sleeping.

He made himself comfortable before he fell asleep.


End file.
